


Dream Slips During a Light Show

by i_am_abbyy



Category: DNF Fluff - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluffy, Light Show, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trains, Understanding, Waitress - Freeform, bottle feeding, cradling, pacifier use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Thank you to nvrletthemhrtu for this amazing request!could it maybe be along the lines of dream and george going out to see some light show of some sort and that triggering dream’s little space? also just for the cuteness (and maybe just cos i’m slipping in my regression here) could dream call george bubba? or something like that? thank u!! <3”Little: Dream (3)Care Giver: George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Dream Slips During a Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> I added a couple more aspects to lengthen and stretch the story a little but it follows the story line that was requested :D  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Oh my gosh, when is it going to be here?” Dream whined to George; they were waiting at the station for the train to go to the light show they had booked months ago. It was a one-night thing Dream’s town held each year at night after Christmas, there would be all sorts of lights on show and it was beautiful. 

“Don’t worry baby it’ll be here soon” As he said that their train pulled up stopping in front of them, it was an old-fashioned steam train that George had specifically booked for Dream due to his huge interest in them. Dream’s mouth dropped open in awe of the sight, “Oh my- It’s amazing George!” George could only watch the boy in admiration of how happy he was. 

They boarded the train sitting down on the plush brown leather seats of the front carriage getting comfortable, a waitress came to their table once the train had set off; the whistling and chugging of the engine muffled by the speaking of passengers. “Hello! Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” She said in a cheerful tone, “It’s all free with the package so here’s a menu.”

Dream immediately grabbed it flipping through and deciding on a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream, whilst George settled on a cup of tea and cake. She left to go and fetch it and an announcement was made through the speakers. “Hello passengers, if you look out of your windows you will now see the lights!” 

Dream’s eyes darted towards the window staring out at the gleaming multicoloured lights in front of him, his posture changed as he was watching them, and he began to slouch and suck his thumb slightly. George noticed this and tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey hun do you want your paci?” Dream averted his eyes and looked at George nodding rapidly.

George rummaged through his little space bag that he always carried in case of moments like this, he pulled out a green jewelled paci with the lettering of Dream on it and handed it to the boy. The waitress returned holding their drinks and cake noticing Dream cuddling into George’s side still watching the lights. George shifted slightly trying to hide Dream’s face from the view of preying eyes

She whispered into George’s ear, “I have my own little too so don’t worry about it, if you want a separate carriage, I can arrange that and I can get you some milk or blankets if needed” 

“Yes, that would be lovely thank you so much. I’m George by the way and this is Dream! Hey bub we’re going somewhere special come on!” Dream looked back at his care giver smiling through his paci, “Ok bubba!” He made grabby hands to George who lifted him up, the little’s legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms relaxed around his neck, the waitress gathered their stuff together and carried it to the new carriage.

This carriage was much bigger and had a sofa with a huge window in front so they could see the lights much easier than before, as they entered the room Dream squirmed to get off George who then placed him down, “WOW BUBBA LOOKS AT THE LIGHTS!” Dream exclaimed running towards the window. “They’re pretty aren’t they darling?” George replied smiling, the waitress was also smiling standing next to George. The door knocked

“Bless him, one second please” She opened the door and was met by her little girl, “Momma! Momma! Gogy is goin to you work!” George heard and laughed, “I presume she watches us then?” She looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“Me and Dream stream and make YouTube videos, I said I was coming here for the day haha” She looked over at the girl standing at the door and her eyes went wide. “OH MY GOSH! IT YOU GOGY!” She ran into George’s arms hugging him, so he lifted her up hugging her back. 

Dream looked over at George, “HEY THAT MY BUBBA!” Dream walked over tugging at George making grabby hands, the waitress took her little from George’s arms and Dream was lifted up, “Who you?” the little girl asked Dream.

“I’m Dw-” He was cut off by George with a sudden cuddle not wanting her to know what he looked like as he hadn’t done a face reveal, “This is Clay!” 

The waitress took her little back to her carriage and returned with a bottle of warm milk, a new hot cup of tea, and blankets for George and Dream, “I’m sorry about that, she’s very clingy at times”

“Don’t worry about it, he hasn’t shown his face to any fans as of yet so it just shocked me a bit haha” She gave an understanding nod, “Well if you need anything else just call for me, I’m called Claire by the way” She smiled and exited the room leaving the 2 alone in the carriage. 

“Come on the darling let’s sit down and watch the lights!” Dream nodded and lay across George’s lap; his head being cradled by George’s free arm. He began to drink his bottle and George drank his tea. They both gazed out of the window at the lights in admiration, they were covered in the blankets provided and once Dream had finished his bottle, he took to his paci again.

He was babbling to himself and playing with George’s fingers whilst observing the lights. Soon enough his breathing fell heavy, and the boy shifted on George’s lap to face him cuddling into his chest and falling asleep. 

George couldn’t help but admire his baby boy that he loved with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything feel free to comment them and I will put them on my list! <3<3


End file.
